Patricia's Secret
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: I just want Daddy to leave me alone. Everytime I do something wrong he hits me, whenever I don't follow an order he hits me. Mommy tries to stop him but has given up and is now ignoring me. I just wish someone could save me. Couples are: Palfie (Patricia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this chapter takes place 10 years before Patricia goes to Anubis House.**

**Patricia: What are you planninng?**

**A/N: This is a story that can hopefully put an end to child abuse.**

**Patricia: Oh jeez...Neddie24Survivor doesnt own anything.**

**A/N: And on with the story, this is in Patricia's P.O.V**

_Patricia's Secret_

_Chapter 1: 10 years before_

I skipped down my street carrying my teddy in my arms with a happy smile on my face. When I turned into my house I saw daddy standing there waiting on me.

"Hi Daddy." I say as I walk up to him.

"What time did I tell you to be home bye Patricia." Dad says as he frowns at me.

"9:00 Daddy, why?"

Daddy doesn't answer instead he grabs my wrists and drags me inside the house. I cry out and try to get away from Daddy but he's to strong.

"Daddy why are you doing this." I say as Daddy throws me into the basement.

"You need to learn Patricia" Daddy shouts as he lifts his hand up and smacks me.

"MOMMY!"

I heard a clatter of dishes and then saw Mommy running down the stairs.

"Austin stop this she's just a child." Mommy shouts as Daddy punches me in the face knocking me to the ground.

"She needs to learn Mia." Daddy says as he picks me up by my hair and then throws me into a wall.

"Daddy, p-please stop this." I whisper as my vision grows blurry.

"Now maybe she'll learn to never cross my orders again." was the last thing I heard before I fell into blackness.

**A/N: I know the first chapter was really short but it was basically a Prolouge to the story itself. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Thanks and Review.**

**~Neddie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay guys thanks to all who Reviewed and hears the next chapter to Patricia's Secret.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Patricia's Secret_

_Chapter 2: 10 years later, Present day_

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming open and then loud footsteps coming down into my holding cell. Or as he calls it the basement.

"Patricia are you awake." Dad said as I stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes dad I'm awake." I say as I stand in front of him.

Dad smacks me in the face causing me to fall to the ground. Dad grabs my wrist and snaps it backward causing me to cry out in pain. A door crashed open upstairs and I heard a lot of shouting and footsteps and then the basement door slammed open.

"POLICE HANDS UP!" A man's voice shouts as Dad drops my wrist and puts his hands above his head.

Mom walked in the room and hugged me close to her. I looked up at her confused for a minute until I saw the tears falliing from her eyes.

"I am so so sorry that I didn't help you enough." Mom said as someone walked up to us.

"Hello Mrs. Williamson my name is Eric Sweet and I am hear to tell you that we have excepted you into Britains most prestigous bourding school. You can leave as soon as you want." Mr. Sweet said as I stood up.

"Now, I want to go now." I say as Eric nods. Mom runs upstairs and grabs my bags then runs back down and gives them to Eric.

"Be safe sweetie." Mom says as she hugs me.

"I will mom."

New life hear I come.

**A/N: There's the next chapter sorry its so short. And I want at least 3 reviews before I update the next chapter.**

**Thanks and Review!**

**~Neddie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay hears the next chapter and thanks to golferbabe for being my only reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This chapter will be in Alfie's P.O.V**

_Patricia's Secret_

_Chapter 3: Meeting the New Girl_

I was sitting on the couch in the sitting room when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it sweeties probably the new student that was suppost to come later on tonight." Trudy opened the door and a Red haired girl walked in that caused my heart to nearly stop.

Jerome saw my face and started laughing like a maniac. I growled at him and walked up to the girl and outstretched my hand. The girl flinched away from me and walked up the stairs leaving me standing in the hallway looking like an idiot.

"Don't take it personally deary she had a troubled childhood." Trudy said as I stared up the steps to wear the girl had disappeared.

"Oh Joy your new roommate is hear. She's upstairs if you want to meet her." Trudy said as Joy ran up the stairs and into the girl hallway.

~Lineing it up in hear~

It was Dinnertime and we all settled down in our seats as the new girl sat next to me. Again I tried to shake her hand but she flinched away from me.

"P-please d-don't hurt me." The girl said barely above a whisper towards me.

I took my hand back and just gave her a small smile as I saw her begin talking to Joy.

"Alfie won't hurt you Patricia. Your dad's in jail now he can't touch you." I heard Joy say as I smiled when Patricia turned her head to me.

"As Joy said my names Alfie and if you want any protection from Alien's then I'm your guy." I say as Patricia gives me a small laugh.

"YES VICTORY!" I shout as I stand up and run out the door.

"MR. LEWIS THERE IS NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" Victor shouts to me but I don't stop running.

I turn around and strut back into the dinning room to see Patricia and the others laughing there heads off.

"Aw Alfie that was pricless." Jerome says as Fabian nods while holding his stomach laughing.

"Good one dude." Mick says as he gives me a high five.

I look at Patricia too see her smiling at me with tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

"Maybe going hear won't be so bad." Patricia says as she takes my hand.

She's right this won't be so bad, if I can keep a smile on her face.

**A/N: There's your chapter and thank's again to golferbabe for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry guys but Ive run out of Ideas for this story so I'm putting it up for adoption. I would gladly give it to someone who can take it to a higher state then its in right.**

**Thanks,**

**Neddie24Survivor**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Im sorry guys but the following stories I am going to delete but if you want to adopt one of them please send me a PM...**

**1) Help Me Please!**

**2) Patricia's Secret**

**3) What really happened in the Gatehouse**

**4) Some new friends**

**Okay guys Ill be deleting them soon if I don't get a PM. Thanks guys, and REVIEW!**

**Neddie24Survivor**


End file.
